


As A Wake Up Call

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: cheers for the nice comments on the first one. Haven't written in about 6 months and it's nice to be writing again.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	As A Wake Up Call

It’d been a long day for Ava. And a paperwork inducing one at that. Her eyes had begun to swim as she stared at documents and she knew she should’ve gone home about two hours ago. But she hadn’t. She’d fallen asleep at her desk instead. A faint chirping tried to wake her up and she hit randomly at the thing that was causing it, trying to get the alarm to shut up, finally succeeding.

Blissful silence reigned once more, and she slumped more comfortably against her desk. She’d get up in a little bit. And if she didn’t? Well it wouldn’t be the first time she’d slept at her desk.

“HEY AVA!!”

She threw herself upright, knocking over her swivel chair, drawing her gun on instinct. Her eyes swiftly swept the room, but she couldn’t see who’d yelled. Although at least that meant she hadn’t been found by Director Bennett, or worse, Gary. Had it been the voice of her subconsciousness that had woken her?

“Wow. You even sleep with your hair in a bun.”

Ava lowered her gun, gritting her teeth as she recognised the voice. She picked up her chair and sat down in it before picking up the comm phone and putting in its holder.

“What do you want?” She sounded more irritable than she’d intended.

“Aw. I’m sorry. Were you having sweet dreams Agent Sharpe?”

“Yes, actually. Of finding you and your team and arresting you all.”

“Is that why you fell asleep at your desk? Hours of fruitless searching?”

“I fell asleep at my desk after yet another busy day of fixing anachronisms because _somebody _broke time.” Ava started shuffling papers together and organising her desk. Thankfully, she hadn’t drooled on anything.

“To save the world! You know, we never get enough credit for that. Or for anything.”

“If you’re looking for a commendation from the Time Bureau, dream on.” Ava tutted, searching for a manila folder. “Speaking of which, why are you still up?”

“Busy day as well.” Sara shrugged.

“And you’re calling me to…what? Give a blow by blow account of just how royally you screwed up? I can give you some tips on how to deal with an anachronism if you want.”

“Let me guess, your tip would be to not use me and my team at all.”

“Well. Yeah.” Ava paused in her tidying to stare at Sara.

That seemed to rile Sara, which Ava hadn’t expected. “We’re better than you think. Just because we’re not all sleek and professional like the Time Bureau.”

“Oh. You think we’re sleek and professional?” Ava rested her chin on her interlaced fingers, flashing a smug grin of her own straight at Sara.

“No. I think you’re stuck up and if something went wrong outside of your little rules and protocols, you wouldn’t have the first damn clue on how to improvise or get yourself out of trouble!”

“We managed for five years without the Legends just fine.” Ava sighed, flipping the folder closed.

“Is that what Rip thinks? His…mm ridiculous belief in the Legends? Is that because you’re no longer managing just fine? Because there’s a bigger threat that you have no idea how to deal with because you’ve never had to handle anything worse than capturing King Arthur?”

Ava leant over to lock the files away in her desk drawer. She still wasn’t sure whether she believed in Mallus or not. It didn’t seem conceivable. Time anachronisms yes, demons and mythical monsters were just…beyond what she could imagine. She allowed the hit, she’d read Sara’s file after all, extensive as it was. She knew that Sara had first-hand experience of them. How would she cope against an immortal or a demi-god…or coming back from the dead?

She was careful not to betray any of those thoughts in her face as she straightened. But her silence probably said it all anyway. She coughed.

“Well I’ve handled about all I can today. Good night Miss Lance. If you ever find yourself in need of someone sleek and professional, don’t hesitate to call me.”

She closed the call. Of course, Captain Lance would never ask for the Time Bureau’s assistance and Ava would only arrest her if she did. She heaved a sigh and resigned herself to going home.

She wondered what it was like, as she walked through a portal to her apartment, to not have a home, except a timeship. To live with your colleagues. She shuddered at the thought of having to share her apartment with Gary. Or any of the other agents. Even her ex-girlfriend hadn’t ever really stayed over. She smothered a grin at the idea of Director Bennett and Gary having to share the same kitchen and bathroom. She was fairly confident that murder would happen within the first week. They didn’t have the camaraderie of the Legends. Well, of course not. They were a professional outfit, not a bunch of…of joyriders taking a time roadtrip. Agents were meant to obey orders, not live together communally like a bunch of hippies.

She kicked her boots off, hung her jacket up, folded her trousers and flung her shirt and bra into the laundry bag. As she sank into her bed, she was almost grateful to Sara for waking her up. Sleeping at her desk gave her a major crick in the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> cheers for the nice comments on the first one. Haven't written in about 6 months and it's nice to be writing again.


End file.
